Ciclo
by Red Otonashi
Summary: El era especial, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Leve OldRival. Leer el texto final.


**Simplemente un one-sot, que aprovecha el carácter de Green. No soy dueño de pokemon, y vean lo que dice al final.**

**"No pienses que al resto le eres indiferente, es tu propia forma de ser la que te vuelve invisible".**

**General P.o.V**

El no era normal, y eso lo sabia. Hace mucho descubrió que estaba en un "Ciclo", como el lo llamaba. Se trataba de que siempre que llegaba entre los 17 y 18 años, moría, y renacía, y moría y renacía, y así. Pero era un caso especial. El recordaba todo de sus vidas anteriores, y le desagradaba como ver que sus amigos sufrían por su muerte en su nueva vida. También la familia donde nacía lo dejaba o fallecía poco tiempo después. Motivo de esto, se aisló y se volvió serio, al no tener amigos, estudio mas y siempre resaltaba en estudios. Siempre tendría algo que hacer, ya que no debía de tener tiempo para lamentar su suerte.

Solo eso era su vida.

**Green P.o.V.**

Ya era otro día de clases común y corriente. Ya había perdido a cuenta de las veces que he revivido, pero eso no importa. Al darme cuenta de esto, probé todos las escuelas de las ciudades y países. En resumen, del mundo. De modo que, independiente de donde renaciera, pudiera ir a una escuela de mi agrado. Oh, ya toco la campana, de vuelta a clase. Hoy, a pesar de que comienza un nuevo año, solo es otro día mas para mi.

Llegue al aula, y me senté al final. Solo espere a que asignaran los asientos y comenzáramos con las clases. Como la materia que pasaríamos primero era relativamente (Y con relativamente quiero decir realmente) fácil, me digne de mirar a mi compañero de al lado.

Un pelinegro, de ojos rojos (Si, mas raros que mis ojos verde esmeralda) y una mirada relajada se sentó a mi lado. Unos minutos me bastaron para saber que el seria de los que tienen varios amigos y contactos y esas cosas, aunque no parece un matón. Ya que, tampoco debería importarme.

-Oye-Dijeron. Como no había nadie mas en mi dirección, supuse que me hablaban a mi-Oye, te hablo a ti Green-Si, era a mi a quien le hablaban.

-¿Que?-Le devolví la palabra a mi compañero-¿Quien eres en primer lugar?-.

-Soy Red-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, que no cambio mi cara seria-¿Tienes hora?-.

-Tienes un reloj en tu muñeca, por si no te has dado cuenta-Le señale como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero de hecho lo era.

-Opss, bueno, creo que no puedo engañarte con eso-Dijo después de guiñarme el ojo con un guiño de complicidad, que simplemente ignore. No me interesaba conocerlo, esto solo fue un pequeño caso aislado, pronto volverá a irse por allí con otras personas.

Dos semanas después, y los profesores empiezan a descargarse con los alumnos por la falta de vacaciones y descanso. Por suerte, el estado de mis notas impedía que pudieran descargarse conmigo, pero no con mis compañeros, especialmente mi compañero de al lado. Hoy ya era el quinto reclamo:

-¡Y MAS TE VALE NO VOLVER A DORMIR EN CLASE!-Grito el profesor. Red solo le dio un gesto afirmativo vago y siguió durmiendo, de modo que el profesor se encabrono mas, y decidió levantar por la fuerza: Tomo un balde con agua y lo tiro sobre el. La reacción fue para reírse, si pudiera. El espectáculo de un profesor encabronado y echando humo junto a un alumno mojado al lado era digno de verse. Admito que rara vez había visto esto, que era bastante divertido, la verdad. Luego, toco a recreo, y Red me dijo, casi en un susurro:

-No vale la pena ser serio por algo como eso-.

Me sorprendí, abrí los ojos, lo mire estupefacto, pero luego el me miro de forma usual y dijo, como si nada:

-Pues ya vez, los profesores son unos hijos de su madre, a ver si se les cae el famoso ventilador del techo-Y luego salio del aula.

Me quede anonado después de eso. ¿El lo sabia? ¿Entonces por que no había dicho nada? ¿Seria solo una suposición? Definitivamente esto era raro, pero no importa. Luego vi un papel debajo de mi mesa. Lo recogí y decía "Al final seré tu amigo, Red". Excelente, matare a ese hijo de pu...

Dos años después y eramos amigos inseparables, pero aun así, vivíamos en nuestras propias burbujas. Aunque nunca pude confirmar si sabia lo de mi maldición, esta fue una vida que no había tenido en largo tiempo. Divertida, así de simple.

Se aproximaban unas vacaciones de verano, y Red me contó que su familia iba de viaje al trópico. Solo le dije ok, por que quizá moriría en ese trecho de tiempo. Ya que, adiós Red.

Iba caminando por la calle, cuando una serie de camiones de descarrila y viene hacia mi. Se lo que pasara, y es que me atropellara, y si no muero al instante, moriré tiempo después. Aquí se acaba. Las personas a mi alrededor corren, pero ninguna se salvara, o lo harán pocas. Lo se por que ya he visto esto antes.

Sucede como un rayo. Un rayo rojo. El me empuja, el me salva. El rompe la maldición. El la toma.

...

Recuerdo que un día descubrí que la maldición se rompía si alguien se sacrificaba por ti cuando murieras por obra de la maldición, lo deseche por que nadie se sacrificaría por otra persona.

...

Lo veo en el suelo, moribundo. El me ve a mi, sano y salvo del accidente. Le pregunte por que hizo eso, y me respondió "Para que vivas tu vida, vívela al máximo,¿Si?".

No lo podía creer, el lo sabia. Debe ser una cruel broma, me niego a creerlo, pero ahí esta. Solo debo aceptarlo. Ha aceptado muchas cosas en mis distintas vidas, pero nada como esto. En definitiva nunca experimente algo como esto.

Me quede con el hasta que retiran el cadáver. Al ser el testigo me interrogan, y entrego la información que tengo. Luego declaro sobre Red y lo identifico. Luego me entero de una dolorosa verdad.

-Hay que entregar el cuerpo-Dije al oficial civil.

-No hay a quien entregárselo-Me respondió.

-¿Como? ¿No tiene familia? ¿Amigos?-Respondí atónito.

-Su familia murió hace tiempo, es un milagro que siguiera con vida. Tenia una salud precaria, así que tuvimos que tener cuidado con los restos del cuerpo-Me respondió y salimos ambos. Aun no acababa de asimilar lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas.

Pero haré lo que me dijo. Viviré mi vida. Creare una familia, la viviré al máximo, seré feliz, y aprovechare esta oportunidad que me dio. no moriré de nuevo, no en esta vida.

Adiós mi amigo. Descansa en paz.

**Blue P.o.V.**

Hoy Green dijo que veríamos una tumba especial para el. Dijo que lleváramos a nuestro hijo, Rojo, con nosotros. Ambos estamos en nuestros 30s, pero parecemos mas jóvenes, vivimos nuestra vida al máximo, y la verdad no me quejo. Nuestro hijo, de 4 años de edad, ya era un maestro en videojuegos de Rol, en especial uno llamado Pokémon, o algo así. Bueno, ya llegamos al... ¿Cementerio municipal? ¿De todos los que hay, a este? Es el mejor cuidado y bonito, pero igualmente el mas antiguo, lo cerraron hace cerca de 20 años.

Paso a un par de tumbas, dejo un par de flores, y paso de largo. Vi las inscripciones en ellas. "Señor y señora Oak". Que triste... Un momento. Si esta en la tumba de sus padres... ¿A donde va el?

Se dirigió a una tumba cercada, saco una llave, y nos sentamos en el pasto. Saco nuestro almuerzo, tendió una manta en el suelo, dejo un ramo de flores en la única tumba de allí, y nos dijo que comiéramos, que nos contaría una historia.

La historia era de un niño con una maldición, que pensaba que su vida apestaba y era bueno en los estudios, pero no tenia amigos. Un día, una persona se hizo su amigo, y, en ultima instancia, murió para que el otro viviera.

Luego Green me dijo...

-De no ser por el, yo no estaría aquí-.

...

Ese fue el clic. Ahí comprendí, que Red murió salvando a Green, de ahí el nombre de nuestro hijo, lo cuidado de la tumba, y a la importancia que le daba Green. Lo abrace, compadeciéndome. Después de todo, el era mi esposo, y lo acompañaría por siempre.

-Te quiero, y le agradezco a Red-Dije.

-Yo igual, ambas contesto.

Luego lo bese.

General P.o.V.

Un adolescente miraba la escena desde lejos. Se caracterizaba por su cabello negro, y sus ojos rojos, que le daban la apariencia de diablo o demonio de poseído o maldecido.

Vio toda la escena, luego esbozo una sonrisa, una sincera, dio media vuelta, y se marcho, dejando atrás a la pareja.

-Vive feliz toda tu vida-Dijo el.

Adiós mi amigo...

**¿Review?**

**(Si no paro de escribir mis proyectos ¬¬)**

**NOTA/ADVERTENCIA/URGENCIA/POSTDATA/LAWEAQUESEA/ADVERSTIMENTLIFBDGF GG,F**

**Debo decirles que me salio un poco flojo, pero haremos una cosa. Si aguien se anima, puede reescribir la historia a su gusto, me la manda, y yo publico un nuevo cap con su version, asi podremos saber las vesiones de todos. Hasta pronto!**


End file.
